bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Vexos Dragonoid
Vexos Dragonoid (Japanese version ) is actually just Neo Dragonoid with black, red and orange coloring, leading people to think that he is just a Custom-Made/Fake Bakugan. Information Description In Show me the Power!, Dan Kuso lost his battle to Spectra Phantom and Helios and because of that, he lost Drago. Because of a Forbidden Ability, his color changed from a pure red to a mixture of red and black. Drago has now also lost all his free will in this form and his pupils have been erased. By using Forbidden Ability Cards, he forced Drago into tapping into the Perfect Core. Because of the intense stress put into this exercise, Drago's body began to disintegrate and if it was not stopped quickly, Drago could have died. Drago went back to his Neo Dragonoid form upon being defeated by Dan and Apollonir. Apollonir's Dragon Proudia ability absorbed the extra energy in Drago's body which turned him back to normal and by finishing the battle, Dan defeated Spectra. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Show me the Power!, Spectra took Drago away from Dan and turned Drago into a Vexos Dragonoid. In ''Gone, Gone Bakugan'', Spectra battled Dan with Drago, but when Dan took back Drago, he turned back into his Neo Dragonoid form. ;Ability Cards *'Dianos Cocos X': Keeps Vexos Dragonoid's power level at least 200 Gs more than his opponent's. *'Burning Dragon': Adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Pyrus) *'Dianos Durance X': Transfers all the opponent's G-Power to Vexos Dragonoid. *'Vestroia X': Adds 100 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid, forces him to summon the Perfect Core's power and can change Attributes using the Fusion Abilities. *'Neo Legend X': Adds 1800 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (All six Attributes) ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Darkus X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Darkus and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) *'Ventus X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Ventus and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. (Ventus) *'Subterra X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Subterra and adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Subterra) *'Aquos X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Aquos, subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Aquos) *'Haos X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Haos and adds 300 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Haos) Game *He is currently only available in the Japanese Exclusive blind packaged Bakugan Expansion Pack as a rare Bakugan. *He has 500 Gs. Trivia *The word "Hex" might have come from the word "Hexagon", which is used to represent the Attribute Wheel. It might be a reference to his ability to change into all six attributes. Or possibly because in the Japanese version of the show the Vexos are called Hex. "Hex" also means evil. *Vexos Dragonoid is one of the only ten Bakugan in the Anime to appear in all six of the attributes, the others are Cyclone Percival, Infinity Dragonoid, Maxus Dragonoid, Maxus Helios, Maxus Cross Dragonoid, Maxus Helios MK2, Saurus, Robotallion, and Juggernoid. *He has the record for having the most Fusion Abilities (five). *Since he's a Neo Dragonoid and he still knows "Burning Dragon" its possible that he may still know the rest of his Abilities, Fusions and Perfect Core Abilities. He never used them as Vexos Dragonoid so the only proof is his "Burning Dragon" Ability. *All, but one of his abilities end in the letter "X", because of Chaos Ability X. *Vexos Dragonoid was released in Japan in Blind packs. *He's also called: "Dark Dragonoid" and "Hex Dragonoid". *He has changed his attribute the most in one round for any Bakugan. *He can move the horn on his head. *He is the first non-Aquos Bakugan able to change attribute. *He is one of the two only Bakugan that have to activate abilities to change attribute. The other is Mega Brontes. *His Aquos X ability has the same design effect as Aquos Cyclone and almost has the same effect in battle. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Bakugan